Falling For You
by VirKatJol
Summary: The missing events of their wedding night in Unbroken.


Title: Falling for You

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: The WEDDING NIGHT THAT WAS MISSING IN UNBROKEN. So AU bbs.

Disclaimer: This is in an AU, does that mean I then OWN them? Oh it doesn't? DMAN! Ok I don't own them. GAR, I was hoping.

A/N: I asked the a Skype Prompt List Keepers/a to give me a prompt off my list. They picked this one. I HOPE THEY ARE HAPPY WITH IT. Also I gave myself a LL, I AM INNOCENT, I SWEAR! Thanks to pickgems, morgenwrites, and valhallalilly for the BETA! You GUISE ARE THE BEST!

Her focus was locked on the ring on her finger. The sparkle of her diamond was glinting in the soft candle light. Kahlan was exhausted by the party. Her brain was drifting off into nowhere as she gazed at the gold on her finger, using her other hand to twist it back and forth, loving the smooth feeling on her skin. It had been chilly earlier, when Richard had placed it on her finger, but now her body had warmed it and the metal felt like it was part of her. The tips of her fingers touched the stones, letting the edges press into her skin. She'd never seen a ring more beautiful.

A huge smile spanned her face, thinking about the man who'd put that ring on her finger earlier that day. She pulled her eyes from her hand, bringing her attention to the room again. Looking over she saw Richard leaning back in the chair next to hers watching her.

"My husband."

"That, I am." He leaned over and took her hand in his, kissing the ring and then turning her hand over so he could place his lips against her palm. "You're my wife now, too."

"It's already more wonderful then I imagined." She saw that most of the people were still lingering, just observing them. They'd never known a man able to love a confessor or a confessor that was able to be with the man she loved. They all seemed to be in awe of them. She was still shocked that they could be together. It was more than she'd ever dared to hope for. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, her eyes sparkled with glee, her belly tightened thinking about later. "How much longer are we required to attend to the guests, Lord Rahl?"

"You must want me to perform some powerful deeds if you're invoking the title."

"I'd like you to get us to a private place, such as our bedroom, but don't limit yourself, as soon as possible. I've been waiting far too long for this." She felt the blush rising and looked away. His hand tipped her chin back towards him as he leaned into her personal space.

"Waiting for what, Kahlan? Tell me." Their breath mingled and the tip of his nose brushed hers as he leaned in closer still, as if he was going to kiss her, but held back to wait and hear what she said.

"For us…"

"We're right here, together, at our wedding party."

Sometimes he was exasperating. She knew that Richard knew what she wanted and she also was well aware that he was just as excited about them being together. He wanted her to say the words. She was afraid that if she voiced what she wanted aloud nothing would stop her from dragging him up to their room and having her way with him. Maybe that was what he really wanted from her.

Repositioning her head by his ear, she whispered the words to him.

"I want to make love, with you, right now." Her lips touched the shell of his ear, sliding along the fold and whorls, her tongue darting out to lick along the ridges.

The groan that left his throat was louder then he anticipated and he saw the closest guests glance at them. She was right, it was time to end the party, at least for the public celebration. Richard stood up; his chair scooting back quickly and he had to grab it to prevent it from tumbling to the floor. He helped Kahlan out of hers, carefully avoiding snagging her dress on the wooden frame. He gripped her hand and cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for attending our wedding. It means a lot to us that you are eager to celebrate the union of not only The Midlands, Westland and D'Hara," He had to pause as many people in the room let out whoops and cheers. "But also the support you show us as The Mother Confessor and The Seeker and as just Kahlan," He smiled across at her and leaned in to kiss her temple, "and myself." More cheers and glasses were raised at them as the audience toasted the couple. "It is, however, time for us to enjoy each others company, in the the solitude of our rooms." A few of the guests made some colorful remarks and many giggles and chuckles were heard, but Richard just grinned and continued, " We need to work on the heir to this massive empire after all!"

With that he pulled Kahlan into his side, his hand snaking around her waist leading them from the room. Their exit was slow and regal, not wanting to express how eager they were to get out of there. As soon as they were out of sight, they locked hands and raced up the stairs.

Richard stopped them at the top and pressed her back against the cold stone wall. His hands went to her hair and his mouth covered hers, kissing her with a fever that he couldn't when there was an audience.

Her tongue was bolder than normal, begging entrance almost immediately. He granted her request parting his lips and greeting her tongue with his own. She swiped at his lips and teeth, dragged her tongue along his. The fire that licked at her belly earlier was now raging through her veins, her skin felt warm with the blazing of her passion for this man. She needed air. Her body craved oxygen, but she couldn't pull away, she didn't want to lose the contact.

His need to breathe outweighed the need for her and he pulled back, both of them sucking in big gulps of air.

"You're a lovely shade of pink." A finger traced her face, touching all the lines and planes as they both caught their breath. "I've been wanting to kiss you like that all day. But we weren't ever alone long enough." He leaned back in, pressing his lips to hers, gently, slowly taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He traced it with his tongue and hers soon joined in teasing along his top lip.

When he kissed her like this she couldn't think of anything else; her body was thrumming with arousal now, one of her legs hooked behind his drawing him closer to her body, telling him to press her more firmly against the hard wall.

He rolled his hips against her, his thigh between her legs giving her pressure where she desired it most. His mouth left her lips, seeking to taste the skin along her jaw, her neck and the top of her chest. Her wedding dress covered more of her breasts then her everyday outfits and he wanted to lavish them with attention, to take her nipples between his lips and feel them harden against his tongue. His hands wanted to cup them and test the weight, to see how well they filled his palms. His own desire was building as he rocked into her, building a rhythm for her against his thigh.

The sound of footsteps shook them from their haze. Richard stopped his movement and pulled back, his lips finding hers again before separating completely.

"I think we should move behind a locked door, before I lose all control and you end up naked in the hallway."

"I was getting to the point where I wouldn't have cared…" Her cheeks heated with the blush from admitting that to him.

"I was too." He didn't waste another second; his arm gripped her shoulder and the other went under her knees lifting her up. "I wouldn't want to miss carrying you across the threshold."

Kahlan took advantage of her position and nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking the flesh, letting her tongue trace the cord of his tendon. Her nose bumped his ear and she hummed her contented delight to him before her mouth took his lobe between her lips to lave it with her tongue. Her arms, which were helping hold her to him, squeezed him, one of her hands made it's way up to tangle in his hair.

Tugging gently, she tipped his head toward her lips so she could kiss his temple and rub her nose against the stubble on his jaw. The burn it left on her skin made her moan as she imagined other areas that he'd leave that sweet irritation. She'd only heard rumors about the things that men would do with their mouths. Thinking about anyone looking at her there wasn't something she thought that she'd ever want, and the things she'd overheard embarrassed her but now her body shivered at the thought of his head between her legs.

"You're moaning already and I haven't even undressed you yet." He chuckled as he opened the door to their room, setting her down after they passed over the threshold. He turned to close the door, locking them into their sanctuary.

"You should start." She presented her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder. His hands trailed across the bare part of her back, tracing the bone of her shoulder blade from the top of the corset to her spine. His fingertips caressed her skin to the back of her neck where they started adding pressure, working the tight little spots in her muscles. "Or you could do that." His lips were hot on her skin, which was cool from the night air and being pressed against cold stone blocks, as they followed the path of his hands. She shivered, her hair standing up and goosebumps appearing on her.

"Are you cold? I know just how to warm you." His hands went to work on the corset lacing as his lips continued to kiss her flesh, laving his tongue along all the nooks of her neck, shoulders and back. Sometimes his teeth would nibble on her or he'd pause and suck a bit of her into his mouth, releasing her skin before he left a bruise.

"Not cold. Feels good." She felt the corset loosen and let her hair fall back so she could fold her arms and hold it to her body, not wanting to drop that barrier yet. His mouth made a damp trail up her back and over the edge of her shoulder, he was licking the fleshy part of the top of her breast now, pulling more of her into his mouth and grazing her skin with his teeth.

"Let go of it." He tugged on the bottom of the material, asking to see her, he wanted to taste her everywhere.

"I'm…" Kahlan was bright red, she was unsure about showing him her breasts. What if they were too small or something was wrong with them or maybe he wouldn't like her freckles.

Richard kissed his way back up until he had his mouth against hers; he gently prodded her lips, begging her to drop the corset. She wouldn't budge. His tongue flicked over her lips before he moved to her ear.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to her, his voice soft and understanding.

"I'm afraid you won't like me…" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried over it. She'd tried to break that habit, it left her lips chapped and irritated if she did it often, but in times like these the old movements took over. "I've never done this and… I don't want to disappoint you."

"Hey… Kahlan," His hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her in to place a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you. No matter how you think you look, I'll think you're beautiful." He left butterfly kisses all over her face and then pulled away and looked at her. "Please, let me look at you?"

She nodded, closed her eyes and let the corset fall to the floor.

"Look at me, Kahlan." He waited until her eyes focused on his before he let his eyes fall to take his first real look at her naked form. He'd only seen her naked when someone had used a magic mirror to take on her shape. He saw her hands inching up to cover herself and he grabbed her wrists to prevent it. "I was right." He smiled and met her gaze again. "You are the most lovely creature on the planet."

He felt the tension go out of her arms as she released a sigh. He let go of her wrists and instead used his hands to cup her breasts. They fit perfectly in his large palms as he lifted them and squeezed them, molding his hands around the soft globes. Her nipples tightened and he heard her moan as the puckered nubs pushed against his hands. He rotated a little, rubbing against the stiff points, making her moan again.

"One day, these will be swollen with milk to feed our daughter." Richard's thumb and forefinger caught one of her nipples and pinched it, pulling on the nub before he let it slip out of his grasp. He watched her breast bounce as the pressure was released and it fell back to her body. "Sometimes I picture it."

"Picture what? My breasts full of milk?" She blushed just asking that, but she wanted it too. She wanted to have many daughters with him.

"Our daughter." His head dropped down and he took the nipple he'd just released into his mouth as his hand continued to give the other attention. His tongue teased the tip and glided around her areola after he let her slip free from his lips. "I see her latched onto your breast, eating her breakfast. I'm laying next to you, both of us are naked, probably from trying to make more daughters. The morning sun tickles your skin, making you look like you're glowing as it covers us in its light."

Kahlan needed to kiss him after that; she pulled him up to her mouth began to devour him. How could he know exactly the right thing to say? Her tongue slipped between his lips and stroked along his, the slick heat of his mouth sent a rush of wetness between her legs. His hand was still on her breast, his thumb swiping over the nipple, as his tongue rubbed along her gums and teeth and worshiped the roof of her mouth.

"Richard." Her breath was erratic as she broke the kiss. "I want all of that too." Then she hugged him, her arms pulling herself into his chest, her head tucking into the spot under his chin. He squeezed her back, her breasts flattened against his chest, the fabric rubbing against her skin, the embroidery making her nipples tighten as they slid over it. She'd never felt anything this powerful: her heart was bursting with love for him and her body was full of desire for him from his touch. Kahlan couldn't remember why she was afraid.

Her hands tugged at the jacket, wanting his skin to be against hers, for the heat of their bodies to mingle. When she had all the clasps unhooked, she slipped it down his arms, then pulled the shirt he had underneath out of his pants and over his head. She let her hands lay on his chest, slowly feeling her way around his form. Kahlan was memorizing all the dips and planes, all of his ribs and muscles. She loved the way her palm was tickled when she passed across his nipple, the little ridge giving a tiny friction against sensitive skin. His moans told her that he was enjoying her exploration.

"Are you having fun?" Richard's voice was low and gravelly, his hands were on her hips, just holding her as he let her learn the shape of his body. He watched her face for her reactions to how he felt under her fingers as his thumbs rubbed above the hem of her skirt, playing along the soft indents of her hips.

Her face was alight with glee as she moved lower and lower down his torso. She traced around the hard muscles of his abdominals, appreciating the tightness in them and the way he sucked in as she descended told her that she was doing something right. Her fingers reached his hem sooner then she expected, the laces began to fall open as she pulled at them. She could see his erection under the fabric, poking at it, begging to be set free. Her mouth watered thinking about seeing his manhood and holding it in her hands. She had no idea what to do with it, besides the basic knowledge of where it belonged inside her, but she wanted to touch him. When all the laces were undone she froze.

"Can I… um…" She drew in a deep breath and slowly let the air out. Kahlan saw her hand trembling with her arousal. "I want to…" Why couldn't she just say it? She groaned in frustration with her tied tongue.

He took pity on her and pulled his pants down, kicking his boots free and tossing the breeches onto the floor. He stood in front of her, completely nude, erection pointing up at her. Her mouth was gaping open, her jaw was moving but no noise was coming out except a low mewl. If he didn't know how turned on she was the sound would have concerned him.

"I'll teach you."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his cock where he showed her how to grip him. As soon as her hand made contact with the skin covering his erection he let out a hiss and had to get control of himself. Her palm was smooth and soft as he moved it lightly up and down his organ. Her fingers became more sure of themselves and soon she was establishing her own tempo on him. He let go of her hand then, letting her play over his shaft.

Kahlan loved how he was silky and stiff at the same time. She liked how the skin moved a little under her hand despite the tightness. His hips were pumping with her, even though she could tell he was trying to restrain his movement. He was so sweet to let her take her time and learn his body. Her curiosity overrode her hesitance as she kneeled down in front of him; she wanted to get a closer look. She examined him closely, loving the red color of the swollen organ, she could practically see the blood rushing through him as her breath hit the moist tip. The flared head looked imposing, but it was spongy as she touched it with her fingertips. The moisture that was present on the head of his cock was spread further around the tip as she let her fingers dance over him.

She was very thorough as she inspected him on all sides: her fingers trailed along the veins, her thumb circled the head and she watched as more liquid came out of him. A rush of wetness between her own legs was triggered when she saw more bubble out of him.

"What is it?" She knew she was bright red; her cheeks were aflame with the blush. She wished that she knew more about men. "I'm sorry… I-"

"Never be sorry." His hand lovingly stroked her hair. "I ilike/i that I'm your first." Her eyes wandered up his body until she was looking him in the eyes. "I'm also your last and only."

"I love you." She watched his lips mouth the words back at her and she smiled.

"It's pre-cum. It comes out when I'm really aroused." He loved the pink that touched her breasts as her blush increased. "I'm very turned on right now, your hand is driving me mad, mixed with your hot breath against my cock and just the way you're inspecting and memorizing. The innocence in your touch; it's making it hard for me to hold back."

"Hold back? How?" Kahlan let out a little howl of frustration. "I don't know anything…" She let go of him and watched him spring upwards, almost hitting his abs. His balls looked closer to his body, tighter somehow before her hands could cup him, he distracted her with his voice.

"Spirits, Kahlan, it's taking all my willpower not to climax on you. I want to be inside you the first time I come tonight." He urged her to stand, and when she was eye level with him he captured her mouth in a quick kiss. He tugged on her skirt and it pooled at her feet. It was Richard's turn to kneel before her as he helped her out of her shoes. The only piece of clothing left was her underthings. They were white and lacy, just like her wedding dress. His fingertips trailed along the skin of her leg, heading towards her underwear. He slipped one finger under the hem on the top of her thigh and pulled the material away, rubbing along the crease of her leg. Leaning forward, his mouth left a kiss above her mound. Richard could smell her musky scent; he wanted to taste her.

Kissing her through the fabric was almost as sexy as on her skin, she decided, but she wasn't sure why he was kissing her there. She'd learned almost everything she knew about love making from seeing animals, and she didn't remember seeing any of them do this.

"What are you doing?" The nervousness that had faded was returning. She could smell herself so she knew that he could pick up the scent of her arousal. His hands were pulling the underwear down her legs, peeling away the last barrier. The urge to cover her sex was strong, but she made a fist in her palms, her nails biting the delicate skin, and held her ground. She wanted to give him the same right to look as he'd allowed her.

Richard ignored the question and leaned into her again after he'd tossed her panties to join the rest of the discarded clothes. He inhaled and moaned as he released all the air from his lungs. The heady smell that she put off made his cock bob as more blood rushed in. How was he going to make it longer? His hand grabbed his organ and squeezed the base, trying to stave off his need to climax. He let his palm touch the skin of her leg as he left his own body to renew the touch on hers. He caressed all the flesh to her hips. Both hands now gripped her there and then pulled her forward. He placed a kiss at the top of her slit, dipping his tongue in for the first taste of her essence.

Her hands flew to his hair; the momentary caress his tongue had given her startled her with the jolt of pleasure that raced through her body. She thought that she was on fire. Then his tongue took another taste of her and her legs buckled; she would have fallen if he hadn't had a strong grip on her hips. The way his fingers dug in hard pinched her, but she was beyond feeling any pain, only feelings of ecstasy were flowing freely. Her hands tried to grip his shoulders to regain her feet, but they seemed too weak as well. The only thing she could concentrate on was the sweet motion of his tongue on her.

"I can't hold you up for as long as I want to be between your legs." He stood and picked her up for the second time that day, carrying her over to their big bed and laying her down on the mattress. He moved a pillow under her head and then kneeled between her legs, which she'd already spread for him, she was just as eager for him to return as he was to continue tasting her. She was better then the sweetest wine and more satisfying then the biggest feast. She was his.

"I like that." She was barely audible as her voice shook, almost scared to admit to it. The way he looked at her when she said it, like he was a starving, for her, sent a shiver up her spine and her legs opened wider still, inviting him back to enjoy more.

"Good, because I like it too." He picked up her foot and kissed her ankle, licking over the tiny bone that jutted out. He used his mouth to worship her skin as he made his way back to her sex. When he got to her knee, he paused, laving the back of it, tasting the sweat that had gathered there. He could almost hear her pulse thumping as her blood rushed through her body. "I want you to tell me when you like something. I want to be able to please you."

"Would you do that… some more?"

He didn't answer just smiled and kissed her thigh, nipping at it as he took aim on her folds. He could see her curls glistening with how wet she was: her lower lips were swollen and red from her arousal and her clit peaked out at the top, hard and erect. He groaned and decided he'd waited too long and dove back in, laying down on his stomach and sliding his hands under her ass, squeezing the muscles, pulling her into his face.

His mouth watered as her flavor hit his tongue again. He lapped at her folds, drinking in her flood of juices. She was so ready for him, but he wasn't ready to take her yet; he wanted her to remember this night forever. Her first time would be wonderful. His tongue teased lightly over her clit before he licked her labia some more, following her folds to the source of the fluids, plunging his tongue into her sheath.

The in and out motion he started sent her reeling. His tongue barely filled her, but the softness of it inside her made her muscles stiffen. She arched her back needing more than the delicate pressure that his tongue provided. She wanted him inside her, but he seemed quite content to keep his mouth on her sex. She tangled her hands in his hair, attempting to tug him up her body, but he wouldn't budge.

"I want you inside me." His head tilted up to answer, she could see his chin and nose covered in her juices.

"Not yet, but soon, love." Richard returned to his task, this time taking her tiny nub between his lips, licking the tip with his tongue and sucking. One of his hands left her backside and he entered her tunnel with his middle finger, moaning onto her clit as he felt how tight she was.

The vibrations that traveled from her clitoris to her brain as his finger slipped inside her sent her over the edge she'd been balancing on for too long. Her magic flew through them both as her orgasm sent a scream of his name into the air. Her hands smashed his face hard against her slit. In the back of her mind she hoped that it didn't cause him pain, but her body was purely reactive to the amazing sensations that were raging through it. Her internal muscles were rippling over his finger and she thought she felt another one join the first as he pumped in and out of her, increasing the pleasure of her climax.

Kahlan's neck strained as her head rolled back, her breasts jutting out into the air, nipples puckered from the pure ecstasy of the moment. She tried to draw in oxygen, but she didn't want to move as the sensations racking her body rolled on. His tongue lapping at her clit sent a rush of feeling up her body, as the orgasm slowed. She hissed as it became painful and pushed his head back, her body finally relaxing.

Her eyes opened; she didn't remember closing them, and looked down at him. His fingers were still buried deep inside her, with every aftershock that shook her body she felt her sheath grip him again. His tongue was licking above her mound under her belly button. He looked very pleased with himself.

"How do I taste?"

He chuckled at the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, surprised at herself for voicing the question. He couldn't tell if she was blushing, though, her cheeks were pink from orgasm.

"It's hard to describe."

"Oh…"

"It's delicious, musky and smooth, a little salty and sweet." He pulled his fingers free of her tunnel, reached up and touched his fingertips to her lips. The sight of the tip of her pink tongue sneaking out and licking the tip of his middle finger made his hips jerk into the bed.

It was what he described and yet it was completely different. She couldn't explain the flavors that took over her mouth. It wasn't bad, so she tasted more. Opening her mouth she sucked both of his fingers in, licking them clean of her juices. The more she tasted, the more she enjoyed it. She wondered what he tasted like. She'd seen the moisture on the tip of his organ, why hadn't she thought to taste it?

He kneeled between her legs, when she had finished cleaning off his fingers. His erection stood proudly between them, straining towards her entrance. The force of his need was almost taking over his plans but he wasn't done worshipping her yet. He need to bring her back to the edge of orgasm again. He didn't know if she'd be able to come again, but he wanted to make sure that she had every opportunity to find her pleasure when he was inside her.

"Turn over." He was firm but not demanding and he saw her raise her eyebrows questioning his request, but he just made a motion with his hand and she complied.

The new view he had was just as beautiful as the one of her breasts, stomach and curls. His ass was perfection. He loved the shape and often found himself trying to walk behind her just to watch the way it moved under her dress. His hands cupped both cheeks, squeezing, pulling them apart and massaging, then letting them move together. His palms smoothed over them, caressing, loving. She spread her legs a bit more and he could see her opening from this side; it was dripping with a fresh rush of wetness. His fingers couldn't resist and dipped into her tunnel again, pumping a few times, her hips came off the bed, moving in rhythm with his hand. He groaned and his erection throbbed. Biting down on his lip he choked back the urge to take her like this. His fingers left her then and he brought them to his mouth, cleaning them.

Richard bent down, his lips leaving kisses along one of the large muscles of her butt. He licked and sucked at the skin covering the delectable curve. Her throat was making a squeaking noise, and her hips were wiggling. She was enjoying the attention to her bottom. His mouth opened and he bit her, his teeth leaving indents on her ass. She hissed at the ache, but her butt presented itself into the air, begging for him to do it again.

This time he slipped two fingers back into her tunnel and switched to the other cheek. His fingers plunged into her and he held them inside her, moving them around, stretching her walls. His mouth nibbled along her butt, laving the skin with his tongue, taking his time exploring this portion of her flesh.

When he'd thoroughly explored both sides of her ass with his mouth and hands he moved on to her back. His hands led the way, fingers digging into the muscles, working the knots out. Pressing his fingertips along her spine and then smoothing over the lines with his palms. He leaned over her, his legs straddling her body. His cock was resting on her ass cheeks, nestled in the top part. As he moved up her back he gyrated his hips, gaining some relief as his erection rubbed against the warm, soft skin there.

He kept moving up until he was at her shoulders; he rubbed them and he kissed along the back of her neck, nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent. His hands skated down her arms and he dragged his fingers back up and felt her shiver at the sensation. He moved his legs to one side and then flipped her back over. Their faces were inches apart.

"I think I've covered almost every inch of you with my tongue." He kissed her; her lips were lazily responding to him. She was so relaxed from the ministrations of his hands and lips. Her hand was on his cock again and he gasped and pulled out of the kiss. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. His other hand flew to his erection and he gripped the base in an iron hold.

"Did I do something wrong…"

"Spirits, no, Kahlan." He squeezed harder, looking down at how engorged he was, pre-cum leaking out of the tip at an almost constant stream. "I am so close to losing control and your hand on me will send me over the cliff."

She stared at his manhood. It was definitely redder and seemed bigger then when she'd been eye level with him before. She saw the pre-cum and wanted to try it.

"Can I…" She looked at him and then down at his cock and then back at his eyes. "I want to try it. Like you tasted me… is that okay?"

He could only nod and watch as he released her wrist. Her finger swiping the liquid up from the edge of his head to the source of the leak. When she had a good portion she brought it to her lips. He was mesmerized as he looked on. Her tongue was hitting the tip of her finger as she slipped it into her mouth. Then she was humming in enjoyment. He knew then that he had to be inside her soon; he couldn't tighten his grip anymore without worrying about damaging himself.

She liked it. Her hand went back to gather more; she wanted to taste him again. As she got close he saw what she was doing and moved out of reach.

"Not now." He positioned himself between her legs again. She willingly spread them widely so that he could fit comfortably as he lowered himself to cover her. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lips. "You can do what you want, another night."

Kahlan rested her hands on his hips, sliding her thumb along the indents there. The tips of her fingers were against the curve of his ass and she squeezed when her thumbs were at the base of the indent. The heat and weight of him felt so good. She felt protected and loved and complete for the first time in her life. She felt that she could get lost in someone else without fear. She knew that he loved her beyond reason. She loved him back. This moment was something she never thought that she'd have. A tear trickled free of her eye and his lips caught it and a smile crossed his lips. She could see the mist mirrored in his own brown eyes. He just knew that she wasn't crying tears of sorrow.

"I want you. Inside me. Now."

"Yes."

Richard reached between them and positioned his hardness. He rubbed the head through her folds, coating it with moisture and bumping her clit. She yelped in surprise and looked down to watch.

"Are you ready?" He wanted to make sure as he placed himself at her entrance.

"Please, I want to feel you fill me up. I've been waiting a long time for this, for you. I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed forward, the head slipped inside her. "Spirits, you're so tight." He eased his weight down a little more. "I am sorry for hurting you."

"Do it." She wrapped her legs around him and urged him on. He pulled back and took one fast, hard thrust, plunging through her virginity. The pain was minor; mostly she just felt good. Her body was covered by him and he was all the way inside of her, her sheath trying to hold him to her forever. They were one. She pulled his mouth to hers, needing to show him how much she loved him. Her tongue dove into the hot cavern of his mouth emulating their bottom halves.

For a few minutes they just laid there and kissed. He was buried to the hilt in her and their tongues dueled back and forth in each others mouths.

"Make love to me, Richard."

"I have been," he chuckled against her mouth, "with my mouth and hands."

"You know what I mean. Move, please."

He nodded and pulled out a short distance before slipping back in. She was hot, wet and tight around him. He started a nice easy tempo, pulling out only a little before he bottomed out in her over and over.

"More, I need more, I think… I'm not sure, but something." Her hands roamed his back as he left her body and then fell back in, the feel of him sliding in and then pulling out was beyond wonderful. The next time he entered her she gripped him as he moved out and he groaned and bit her neck. It felt even better.

"So beautiful…" He panted out and sped up more. His hand slipped between them as his cock continued to thrust in and slide out. He found her clit and pressed down on it with his thumb and moved back and forth, slipping the hood over the head in a matching rhythm to his erection.

"Oh." She breathed out and started to roll her hips with him, her back arching, breasts rubbing against his chest. The sweat from their love making sliding along her nipples. "So good."

His mouth moved down from her neck to the tops of her breasts, nipping and licking the flesh there.

"Use one of your hands." He could barely speak he was breathing so hard and concentrating on holding back until she shuddered around him. "Play with your nipple."

She followed his instructions and her hand cupped her left breast, thumb and forefinger pinching and rolling the hard, pebbled peak. She pulled and squeezed and then she felt it. He climax was within reach. She begged him to thrust harder with her legs and the arm on his back. Her nails scraping along his shoulder blade as she pulled him into her more quickly. She was chanting 'so close' over and over. Then he arched his back and captured her free nipple in his mouth, his teeth scraping it as it slipped free in the next thrust. It was enough.

Kahlan let his name leave her lips: it was hoarse as everything seemed to catch in her throat. The white heat of orgasm was racing through her. It was different from her first climax, but still unbelievable.

The tightness around his organ from her orgasm sent him straight into his. He thrust twice more, and jabbed the head of his cock against her cervix. His seed shot out of him then. Her body milking him with the constant squeeze of her internal muscles. In that moment he knew that he'd never get any closer to paradise. He was inside the woman he loved experiencing the best orgasm of his life after making her come. Nothing else would ever be better then this.

As he came back from ecstasy, he slumped over onto her. All of his weight resting against her but he just needed a minute to recover, then he'd roll off. But when he went to move he discovered he was trapped in a cocoon of her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him to her.

"Don't move. I don't want to lose this feeling, not yet."

"I'm crushing you…"

"No- no, I like weight makes me feel safe, protected, and loved."

"I want you to feel all of those things, Kahlan." His lips danced over hers in light, playful kisses. He rubbed his nose against hers before he moved off her. She followed him over as he went to his back. She made herself his blanket with her head tucked into his shoulder. His arm went around her back, hand making soft movements over her spine.

"That was magical. Are you sure you aren't a wizard?" She giggled as her hand played over his abs, tracing the lines between the muscles, drawing meaningless shapes. Relishing the fact that she could touch him, be with him, and love him for the rest of her life.

"Anything is possible. I mean, I did escape being confessed after bringing the Mother Confessor to ecstasy, not once, but twice. That must count for something."

"I will have to try harder next time." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"The truth is I've been confessed for a long time."

"Me too, Richard, me too."

They snuggled close together as he pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies. He didn't want her to catch a chill. He saw her slip into sleep as the quilts settled around her. She needed her rest because they were going to have a very exhausting couple of days. He was glad he'd told the kitchen to send every meal up because they wouldn't be leaving this room. Not even Zedd could drag them apart for the next three or four days. Even the powerful magic of a Wizard of the First Order wasn't going to stop him from making love to his wife without interruptions.

The End


End file.
